1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for displaying student grade point averages and means of motivating higher student G.P.A. achievement in the form of a challenge game, and methods of constructing and utilizing that game. Student academic achievement in this challenge game is to be measured by grade point averages. Grade point average is often abbreviated to the form G.P.A. This abbreviation will be used in places throughout the specification and claims. More particularly, the present invention relates to a G.P.A. challenge game which utilizes means of displaying and prioritizing student work and accomplishment and providing reinforcement for higher G.P.A. achievement.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by Rahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,226 entitled "ADULT/CHILD COMMUNICATION KIT"; Martin, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No, 4,065,131, entitled "BOARD GAME APPARATUS"; and W. W. Smythe, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 1,405,169 entitled "GRAPHIC CHART".
The Rahn et al. patent discloses a communication kit for organizing and encouraging postal communication between an adult (such as a divorced parent) and a child. The kit includes a plurality of sets of stationery, each set tailored to a specific month of the year, while each set includes a calendar for the month, two letters, two small returnable postcards, two envelopes, one special project, and two large postcards.
The Martin Jr., et al. patent discloses a board game based on skill and chance in which the various spaces on the board pertain to typical experiences encountered while attending college.
The W. W. Smythe, Jr. patent discloses a graphic chart which is specifically adapted for keeping graphic records of golf scores over a period of several months. The chart defines numerous columns, corresponding to months and days of the months, and numerous rows, corresponding to players' scores.
The present invention's overall object, structure, and operation are significantly different from the above listed relevant art. The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art. These features provide a challenge game specifically related to G.P.A. performance, display thereof, and means for reinforcement of increased G.P.A. achievement.